Re-Write and Re-Publish My Immortal
by Artemis Templar
Summary: ItaSasu -Lemon- , Re-publish gara-gara akun lamaku di hack


Re-Write and Re-Publish dari akun lamaku "Intelligence Templar" yang udah di hack -kurang ajar emang tuh tukang hack, kurang kerjaan-

[[ ItachiXSasuke pairing, Slight NarutoXSasuke, YAOI, Incest, Song Fic – My Immortal-Evanescence, Romance,Drama,Hurt/Comfort, AU – Sexual Contents. Dis : Masashi Kishimoto ]]

**-SASUKE's POV-**

**_I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears_****_._**

Hari ini tepat dua tahun setelah kepergian Itachi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan malas sepulang dari upacara wisuda kelulusanku di Universitas Kedokteran ternama di kotaku. Tanpa menghiraukan ajakan Naruto, Kiba, Neji dan Gaara untuk mampir ke restauran mahal untuk merayakan kelulusan kami, aku hanya melambaikan tangan ke mereka dengan posisi membelakangi seraya terus melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan tanpa menoleh pada mereka.

Sesampainya di halaman rumah, aku tak langsung membuka pagar, sesaat aku memandang ke lantai dua dimana terdapat kamar Itachi yang telah kosong selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Dengan menahan perasaan pedih, aku hanya bisa memicingkan mataku memandang tirai putih yang telihat menutupi isi kamar tersebut.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepatlah masuk, makan siang sudah ibu siapkan.."

Suara lembut ibuku membuyarkan lamunanku, aku menoleh ke arahnya dan kulihat senyum indahnya menghiasi wajahnya menyambut kedatanganku. Aku menghela nafas dan masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa sepatah katapun, melewati ibuku tak menghiraukan tawaran makan siangnya. Ibuku hanya memasang wajah sedih dan kecewa dengan penolakan sunyiku.

**_And if you have to leave_****_,_****_  
I wish that you would just leave_****_.._**

Aku tak langsung masuk ke kamarku, melainkan mengarahkan langkahku ke kamar Itachi yang tak terkunci—sengaja tak dikunci ibuku-karena ia tahu aku sering memasuki kamar kakakku diam-diam. Ruangan itu remang seperti biasanya, aku berjalan ke meja belajarnya dan mengambil foto kecil seukuran kartu pos yang dibingkai cantik oleh kakakku dulu. Fotoku ketika berusia lima tahun yang sedang digendong oleh Itachi ketika berjalan-jalan berkeliling kota, foto yang sengaja dipotret ibuku.

"Itachi-" bisikku lemah menahan airmata yang sudah hampir jatuh.

Aku buru-buru mengangkat kepalaku menghindari airmata yang segera menetes ke bingkai itu, melepas tas ku dan melemparkannya ke sudut kamar Itachi lalu langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur yang masih tersisa aroma tubuh Itachi-mungkin hanya aku yang dapat menciumnya.

Dengan membenamkan kepalaku dibawah bantal, aku bisa menumpahkan segala pedih dan rasa bersalahku pada kakak tercintaku. Kepergiannya adalah kesalahanku, karena aku ia 'harus' pergi. Dan kini aku tak tahu keberadaan Itachi. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah ia mengingatku? Apakah ia memiliki kekasih baru?

**_'_****_Cause _****_Your presence still lingers here_****_.._**

Dua tahun lalu….

_"__Sasuke, aku mencintaimu, aku tahu ini salah—tapi aku tak kan membohongi perasaanku bahwa aku mencintaimu.." Bisik Itachi sambil mempererat pelukannya di tubuhku._

_Dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabur karena kebahagiaan yang meluap, aku membalas pelukan Itachi, melingkarkan tanganku di punggungnya dan merebahkan kepalaku didadanya yang bidang._

_"__aku juga, Nii-san.. aku milikmu mulai sekarang.." jawabku pelan dalam pelukan Itachi._

_Itachi melepas pelukannya, dan memandangku dengan senyum tipis dan perih lalu meraih daguku, mendekatkan mukanya ke mukaku, hingga bibir hangat mendarat di bibirku. Awalnya hanya dua bibir yang saling bersentuhan namun perlahan berubah menjadi pagutan lembut dan kurasakan lidah panas Itachi mengusap bibirku. Seolah meminta izin untuk bertamu ke mulutku._

_Aku memindahkan tanganku yang melingkari punggungnya dan beralih merangkul leher belakangnya, kurasakan keintiman yang lebih dari sekedar kakak beradik, kuterima undangannya dengan merekahkan bibirku dan kusambut kedatangannya dengan lidahku menyapa lidahnya. Ciuman manis yang berawal dari sentuhan lembut kini menjadi ciuman panas dimana kami saling melumat mulut kami dan tentu saja Itachi selalu memenangkan pertarungan 'pendominasi' ini._

_Nafasku mulai terengah, rasa panas menjalar disekujur tubuhku, tak pernah kurasakan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya, aku tak pernah menyentuh dan disentuh, kakakkulah yang pertama kali menyentuhku dan mengajarkan rasa ini. Aku mengerang pelan dan merintih dalam ciumannya, tangan Itachi bergerak merayap ke punggungku sementara tangan lainnya membuka kancing baju sekolahku. Aku tak mempedulikannya—lebih tepatnya aku menginginkannya._

_Masih dalam ciuman lihai Itachi, kurasakan udara dingin menerpa bahu dan sebagian tubuhku pertanda kemeja seragam sekolahku sudah tidak pada tempat sebelumnya. Ciuman Itachi pun turun ke leherku, menghisap lembut dan menggigit gemas kulitku hingga meninggalkan sedikit bekas merah disana, sementara tangannya mulai meraba dadaku dan menggoda manik kecil yang menonjol didadaku. Aku meremas bahunya menahan gejolak aneh yang seakan ingin meledakkanku. Nafasku memburu dan rintihan demi rintihan meluncur dari bibirku membuat Itachi semakin ganas melahap tubuh bagian atasku._

_Sampai pada akhirnya kami dikejutkan oleh suara gelas yang pecah tepat di depan pintu kamar Itachi. Kami tersentak dan segera melepas pelukan kami, namun kami mendapatkan ibu kami sedang memandang kami dengan tatapan horror penuh rasa tidak percaya dimana dua buah gelas berisi teh hijau telah menjadi serpihan yang hancur berkeping-keping dibawah kakinya._

_Berkat kegaduhan itu, tak lama menyusullah ayahku dan ia menyaksikan apa yang sedang kami perbuat. Dari situlah, hari indahku berubah menjadi neraka yang tercipta setelah kehancuran yang disebabkan oleh kiamat amarah ayahku. Itachi di usir dari rumah karena penilaian sepihaknya bahwa ini semua kesalahan Itachi yang seharusnya merupakan contoh teladan bagi adiknya namun ternyata virus berbahaya bagi sang adik. Aku muak. Aku ingin melawan, aku ingin mencegah, setidaknya aku ingin memeluk kakakku sebelum ia pergi, namun apa daya, ibuku langsung menyeretku dan mengunciku didalam kamarku. Kata-kata kotor penuh hinaan keluar dari mulut ayahku pada Itachi, airmataku tak berhenti mengalir, kugigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat menghindari jeritan yang mungkin saja keluar dan kututup telingaku rapat-rapat._

_Aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu, karena ketika tersadar, aku berada dirumah sakit dengan seorang psikiater yang tersenyum ramah padaku berusaha berbicara dan apapun namun hanya diam yang menjadi jawabanku. Percuma, hatiku membeku, bukan ini yang kuinginkan, aku hanya ingin kakakku, ingin dia kembali._

**_And it won't leave me alone_****_.._**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan hanya langit kamar berwarna putih yang kulihat, tanpa Itachi. Pipiku terasa lembab dan lengket, mungkin karena airmataku. Kembali aku memandang foto yang tadi kubawa ke tempat tidur. Senyum lembutnya itu hanya untukku. Aku senang. Tatapan teduhnya itu hanya padaku. Aku bahagia.

Jariku meraba bibir Itachi di potret lama itu, perlahan kudekatkan foto itu ke bibirku, kukecup dengan lembut kaca yang menghalangi figur datar didalamnya. Dingin, tak ada kehangatan seperti yang dulu kurasakan.

"Nii-san.."

Kuhempaskan bingkai itu dalam posisi terbalik ke bantal kosong di sampingku. Perlahan, dengan mata terpejam, jariku mulai melepas kancing kemeja wisudaku, membayangkan Itachi lah yang melakukannya, tangan kiriku meremas dadaku sendiri dan jari telunjukku menggelitik putingku yang mulai mengeras.

"Nii-san.."

Tangan kananku merayap ke bawah, setelah membelai lembut perut bawahku, tiga jariku membuka kancing celana dan retsleting dibawahnya. Meremas lembut milikku yang setengah menegang. Dengan sedikit menekuk kakiku, celana panjang hitam itu pun berhasil kusingkirkan dan tentu saja kulanjutkan kegiatanku.

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_****_.._**

"Nghh—kakak…" rintihku pelan.

Lima jari tangan kananku meremas milikku yang masih tertutup celana dalam, kali ini dengan sedikit gemas, sementara jari telunjuk dan ibu jari kiriku mencubit halus puting susuku yang sudah mengeras sejak pertama kali kusentuh. Tubuhku mulai menggeliat pelan menahan sensasi panas yang mulai menyeruak ditubuhku.

Wajah kakakku semakin jelas terbayang memenuhi alam ilusi yang kubuat. Ia tersenyum dan memanggil namaku, birahiku kian terbakar. Tangan yang tadi masih meremas diluar celana dalamku, kini ku telusupkan kedalamnya dan tentu saja milikku yang sudah tegang sempurna berkedut spontan menyadari kedatangan tanganku.

"Itachi—ahnghh…"

Bayangan Itachi yang sedang menuntun tanganku untuk melingkarkannya dimilikku berhasil membimbing tanganku untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Ku genggam milikku sendiri dan mulai kugerakkan naik-turun secara perlahan dan berirama. Logika ku melawan, berteriak bahwa aku sedang melakukan hal yang salah dan hina dina, namun delusi kakakku yang begitu nyata mengalahkan kehadiran logika yang menghalangiku. Itachi yang sedang berbisik panas, Itachi yang menggodaku, Itachi yang menyentuh seluruh tubuhku.

**_This pain is just too real_****_.._**

Tak sabar karena gairah yang sudah bergejolak, aku melepas celana dalamku dan melebarkan kakiku, melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi sempat tertunda. Kurasakan cairan pelumasku mulai meleleh keluar dari lubang kecil di ujung kemaluanku. Kuambil tetesan cairan pelumasku itu dengan menggunakan ibu jariku dan mengoleskannya ke seluruh bagian organ intimku, menambahkan rasa licin dan panas disitu.

Kocokanku kian mengganas, keringat mulai mengalir dipelipisku, bahkan kurasakan kasur dibawahku terasa basah karena keringat di punggungku, kugelengkan kepalaku ke kanan dan kekiri saat kurasakan geli yang semakin menghebat menyerang kejantananku seiring dengan kocokanku, kuturunkan tangan kiriku dan kumasukan jari tengahku ke mulutku, membasahinya dengan salivaku dan kuarahkan ke lubang dibawah perineumku.

"Aahnnn..Nii-…hngg…Saann…"

Kupijat halus permukaan lubangku sebelum kumasukkan jariku kedalamnya, kurasakan lubangku berkedut menginginkan sebuah invasi disitu, dan tentu saja wajah Itachi yang tersenyum meyakinkanku mendorongku ke puncak birahiku, kuhentikan sebentar kocokan di kemaluanku yang hampir meledak itu dan kubuka mataku perlahan, berkonsentrasi memasukkan jariku kedalam sana.

"Ittai,yo… Nii-san.. hnghaa.. hmnn.."

Sakit, tapi begitu menggairahkan, aku suka rasa sakit ini, seolah kakakku lah yang sedang memasuki tubuhku, bersatu denganku, ada kebahagiaan kecil terselip diantara semua kepedihan dan kesepianku selama ini. Walaupun aku tahu ini tak nyata.

Perlahan, aku mulai menggerakkan jariku keluar masuk. Kuambil guling disampingku dan kutaruh dibawah pinggulku guna menyesuaikan posisiku agar lebih nyaman, desahan demi desahan meluncur tiap kali jariku menerobos masuk kedalam situ. Terlebih saat ujung jariku menyentuh titik kenikmatanku, tubuhku tersentak dan kakiku menghentak keras ke kasur.

"AH! Nii-san… aaghh.. motto…"

Airmataku mengalir, begitu nikmat hingga terasa menyiksa, sesak dan membelenggu. Aku terpenjara dalam kenikmatan semu yang kuciptakan sendiri karena begitu kuatnya perasaan cinta pada Itachi, saudara kandungku. Hingga inilah hal nista yang harus kulakukan untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa pedih dan rindu yang terlarang ini.

Aku tersadar bahwa kejantananku mulai merajuk ingin kembali disentuh, cairan pelumasku semakin banyak keluar hingga membuat genangan kecil di perutku dan kembali kugunakan sebagai pelicin dibatang kemaluanku. Kugenggam lagi kejantananku dan mengocoknya semakin cepat, disertai dengan gerakan jariku dilubang bawah sana yang kian mengganas, skrotumku menegang dan siap mengeluarkan isinya.

"Kak—hhh,,, aahhh.. kakak… ohhh.. nghhh…"

Desahanku kian intens, mataku terpejam kuat, kurasakan orgasme kian mendekatiku, siap menyerangku, rasa geli dibawah sana semakin tak bisa kutahan, perutku terasa melilit dan hampir kram, kedutan dilubangku semakin intens mencengkeram jariku, kupercepat kocokanku dan akhirnya..

"Aaarghh.. ITACHI.. eeghhh… aaaghhh…"

Spermaku melompat keluar dari lubang kecil diujung kejantananku itu, diikuti oleh teriakanku yang aku yakin ibuku pasti mendengarnya dibawah sana, dan aku tahu ibuku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena sebenarnya mungkin ibuku sudah lama mengetahui 'kegiatan' pribadiku ini. Aku tak peduli.

Nafasku terengah, kuturunkan kakiku dan kuselonjorkan perlahan, genggaman tanganku melemah dan kutarik perlahan jariku yang masih bersembunyi dilubangku dibawah sana. Kubiarkan sperma membasahi perut dan dadaku, bahkan tanganku yang penuh dengan sperma tadi, kuangkat dan kujilati cairanku sendiri. Dengan senyum tipis seolah sedang mempersembahkan pemandangan terindah untuk Itachi, aku menjilat jariku dengan pose yang erotis.

"Nii-san.. aku—milikmu.."

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase…_**

**_-End of Sasuke's PoV-_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_****_.._**

Sementara itu di bagian negara Jepang lainnya.

Itachi memandang puas rumah yang baru dibelinya, dengan menggenggam sebuah kunci ia pun membuka pintu rumahnya dan memasuki rumah barunya, rumah cantik yang tak terlalu besar namun cukup untuk tinggal sebuah keluarga.

Didalamnya sudah tersusun rapi sofa, meja dan beberapa hiasan disertai lampu Kristal yang indah, Itachi meraba keramik dan ukiran yang terpajang disana dengan tersenyum lembut.

"kuharap Sasuke akan menyukainya.." bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Berjalan ke arah dapur, Itachi menghela nafas panjang karena dapurnya begitu bersih dan tak begitu sempit, ia membayangkan memasak bersama Sasuke disitu dan Itachi tersenyum sendiri. Bayangan tentang adiknya yang membawa sekantong besar tomat dan akan memintanya membuatkan Pizza dan jus tomat sukses membuat senyum Itachi kian melebar.

Setelah selesai mengobservasi ruangan dilantai satu, dimana terdapat semua ruang penting seperti ruang makan, kamar mandi, ruang keluarga dan kamar kecil yang lebih terlihat seperti gudang, Itachi pun naik ke lantai dua dan tentu saja tujuan pertamanya adalah kamar tidur. Perlu diketahui bahwa lantai dua—seluruh bagian lantai dua—adalah kamar tidur utama. Silakan bayangkan seperti apa luasnya.

Itachi meletakkan laptopnya di meja kerja yang terdapat diujung kamar yang berhadapan dengan jendela besar dimana pemandangan indah terpampang jelas diluar sana, memang Itachi sengaja membeli rumah yang jauh dari keramaian karena adik tercintanya tak suka keributan, dibalik cueknya Sasuke, Itachi tahu Sasuke menyukai pemandangan indah. Karena itulah, pinggiran kota merupakan pilihan terbaik untuk Itachi membeli rumah.

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears…_**

"Sudah sebesar apa sekarang kau, adikku? Hari ini adalah hari kelulusanmu, kan? Maaf, Nii-san tak bisa menyertai hari bahagiamu.." Itachi masih menggumam sendiri.

Bingkai foto berukuran sedang ditaruhnya disamping laptop di meja kerjanya, foto dirinya merangkul Sasuke dari belakang, Itachi ingat momen itu, dimana pada saat itu, Sasuke baru saja mengucapkan permohonannya di tahun baru dan belum sempat Sasuke membuka matanya, Itachi langsung menyergapnya, kontak wajah kaget Sasuke tertangkap kamera. Ayah mereka yang tak pandai membidiklah yang memotretnya.

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Itachi dan kedipan matanya membuyarkan lamunan masa lalunya. Apakah Sasuke merindukannya? Apakah Sasuke bahagia atau menderita? Apakah Sasuke mencarinya? Atau justru melupakannya? Itachi berharap pertanyaan terakhirnya itu tak menjadi kenyataan, ia yakin Sasuke pasti merindukannya.

Ponselnya berbunyi, dan Itachi mengangkatnya.

"Baik.. saya mengerti.. - ya, tentu… oh begitu? Tak masalah.. - Hari Sabtu malam.. baik, terima kasih.."

**_And I held your hand through all of these years…_**

Itachi menutup matanya dan tersenyum kian melebar. Membayangkan Sasuke ada disampingnya, menggelendot manja padanya. Merengek dan merajuk padanya. Memeluknya ketika tiba waktu tidur tiba. Mencengkeram bajunya ketika tidur seolah tak mengizinkan Itachi meninggalkannya. Mata hitamnya yang hanya lurus memandangnya seolah mengatakan 'kau milikku, Nii-san'. Itachi meneteskan sebutir airmata dari ujung matanya.

"aku rindu padamu, Sasuke.. tunggulah, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu, aku akan menemukanmu-tidak, kau lah yang akan menemuiku, datang padaku dan berkata 'Yatto Mitsuketta, Nii-san..' dan aku akan memelukmu dengan erat dan berbisik ditelingamu 'Okaeri, Otouto..' .. Bersabarlah, adikku.."

Merebahkan badannya ditempat tidur melepas lelah setelah seharian mempersiapkan 'sesuatu' untuk rencananya selanjutnya, Itachi mengeluarkan boneka dinosaurus milik Sasuke ketika kecil dari tasnya dan memeluknya dengan senyum yang tak terlepas dari wajahnya.

"Kau milikku, Sasuke.. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku pasti akan membawamu ke pelukanku lagi.."

_**But you still have all of me …**_

.

.

.

**_-_****_Sasuke's PoV-_**

**_You used to captivate me _****_b_****_y your resonating light_****_.._**

Jumat malam adalah hari kepulangan ayahku, beliau—dia memang hanya pulang setiap akhir pecan karena jarak rumah dengan kantornya tak memungkinkan baginya untuk pulang pergi bolak balik. Hn, syukurlah, begitu lebih bagus, aku tak ingin berlama-lama berada satu udara dengan orang yang sudah merenggut cintaku.

"Bagaimana wisuda mu, Sasuke? Apa nilaimu memuaskan?" Tanya ayahku.

Seperti biasa, yang ada dikepalanya hanya prestasi, harga diri, martabat dan reputasi. Kebesaran nama Uchiha selalu dibebankan sebagai warisan paling berharga pada setiap keturunannya, dan itu membuatku muak, atau mungkin akulah yang akan menghancurkan kebesaran nama Uchiha. Oke, itu ironis, jangan dibayangkan.

"Hn, bukankah dengan memastikannya sendiri, maka kau akan lebih mengerti?" jawabku ketus, bahkan mengembalikan pertanyaannya.

Ibuku datang dan memelukku.

"Sasuke sayang, tak bisa kah kau sedikit sopan pada ayahmu? Beliau capek dan rindu padamu.."

Aku melepas pelukan ibuku. Membekukan tubuhku. Membalikkan badanku membelakangi keduanya.

"Aku tidak. Maaf.."

Ayahku beringsut dari sofa dan bermaksud menghampiriku dengan tatapan marah. Namun ditahan oleh ibuku, ibuku member syarat agar aku segera naik ke lantai atas. Aku tak peduli, sekalipun ayahku menghajarku saat ini pun aku siap, untuk apa aku hidup tanpa Itachi disampingku? Aku hanya menoleh ke arah mereka dengan tatapan dingin dan berjalan keluar pintu.

"Sasuke, mau kemana nak?" Ibuku bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Biarkan saja anak itu, membangkang orang tua.." jawab Ayahku.

Aku hanya menyungging senyum sinis dan menghentikan langkahku sebentar.

"Aku menginap dirumah Naruto, aku bosan.." Hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibuku.

Lalu melanjutkan langkah pelanku keluar rumah. Malam kian larut dan aku tahu si bodoh Naruto pasti sudah mendengkur dikasurnya, tapi aku tak peduli, aku tahu Naruto akan selalu membukakan pintu untukku, minimal jendela kamarnya. Langkah pelanku berubah menjadi sedikit berlari, seolah aku ingin berlari dari siksaan ini dan ingin berlari ke arah Itachi berada.

"Nii-san.. bawa aku pergi.." geramku perih.

**_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind…_**

Kamar Naruto terlihat gelap, seperti yang ku duga, dia pati sudah tidur. Aku pun memanjat pohon disamping kamarnya dan mendarat pelan di genting rumahnya, lalu mengetuk jendela kamarnya perlahan.

"Dobe—oi.. Bangun.. biarkan aku masuk.."

Tak ada jawaban, aku tak ingin berlama-lama diluar sini dalam keadaan begini, salah-salah aku akan dikira pencuri. Aku mulai kesal dan mengambil ponselnya—menghubungi Naruto. Benar saja, kulihat si bodoh itu kaget dan nyaris terjatuh dari ranjangnya mendengar panggilan telepon selular yang ditaruh dibawah bantalnya.

Kumatikan panggilan teleponku padanya dan lanjut mengetuk jendelanya, dan tentu saja respon positif kali ini kudapatkan. Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka jendela sambil menguap dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Semakin terlihat bodoh. Aku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisku melihatnya.

"Nanda? Teme ka? Tumben.. masuklah.."

Dengan malas dan langkah yang sedikit terhuyung, Naruto menyalakan lampu dan seketika ruangan kembali terang benderang. Aku masuk dan langsung duduk di bangku meja belajarnya. Sementara ia duduk dikasurnya bersiap untuk tidur lagi.

"Aku kabur dari rumah.." ucapku membuka pembicaraan, ingin melihat reaksi si pirang hiperaktif ini.

Naruto kembali merebah di kasurnya.

"oh, begitu? Hebat ttebayo.." jawabnya malas.

Dan itu hanya beberapa detik karena ia langsung membuka matanya dan spontan lompat dari tempat tidurnya menghampiriku.

"Teme, kau bercanda kan? Apa maksudmu kabur dari rumah, ttebayo?" tanyanya dengan suara keras sambil mengguncang-guncang badanku.

"Menyusul Itachi, sudah jelas.." jawabku singkat.

Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal dengan sikap keras kepalaku, dan kembali menatapku dengan tajam.

"Jangan bodoh, Teme.. Kau tak tahu Itachi berada dimana, dan kau bilang menyusul? Menyusul kemana? Negeri khayalan? Kau membuatku tertawa—ttebayo.."

Aku merasakan adanya kekhawatiran yang mendalam diantara kata-kata Naruto, aku tahu ia tak kan mengizinkanku, aku tahu ia mengkhawatirkanku, ia selalu ada untukku, dan ia yang paling tahu tentang alasan kepergian Itachi. Karena itulah, aku bisa berdiri sampai disini karena Naruto yang selalu meyakinkanku bahwa suatu saat aku akan bertemu lagi dengan kakakku—kekasihku.

Tapi, sudah cukup. Aku mengerti bahwa keajaiban tak akan datang jika aku tak membuatnya, aku lah yang akan membuat keajaiban itu. Aku akan menemukan Itachi, bagaimanapun. Aku ingin bersamanya, ingin melanjutkan kata cinta yang pernah terucap dari mulutku dan mulutnya. Aku ingin pergi bersamanya—sekalipun ke surga.

"Terserah apa katamu, Dobe. Tapi mulai besok aku tak kan kembali ke rumah yang dingin itu.. Karena itulah, malam ini biarkan aku menginap disini.. kau tidurlah, aku tidur disi-.."

Kata-kataku terputus saat kurasakan bibir Naruto mendarat dibibirku, mengunci mulutku. Sesaat setelah itu, tanpa sempat aku berontak, tangan Naruto sudah mencengkeram kerah bajuku, menarikku dengan kasar dan menghempaskan tubuhku di kasurnya.

"Na—hmmpp.."

Lagi-lagi Naruto menjamah bibirku dengan paksa. Aku menahan badannya sekuat tenagaku, memukul dadanya dan berusaha menendangnya. Namun tenaganya kuakui lebih besar dariku, terlebih kini posisinya sangat mendominasiku. Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya saat kurasakan lidahnya mencoba masuk kedalam mulutku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" Seruku panik, sambil terus menahan badannya agar tetap berjarak dariku.

Aku menatapnya penuh rasa takut, namun ku lihat sinar mata Naruto meredup, seolah bukan aku yang ada dihadapannya. Namun, tetap terbesit rasa sakit dimata Naruto, itu yang kulihat. Aku bingung, takut dan menyesal telah memilih Naruto sebagai tempat bersandarku malam ini.

**_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_****_.._**

"Lupakan Itachi, Sasuke—lihat aku.." bisik Naruto.

Kali ini tangannya mencengkeram tanganku yang sedang menahan dadanya, menaruhnya diatas kepalaku. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku menyadari Naruto kembali mendekatkan mukanya ke arahku, aku menekuk kakiku berusaha meletakkannya diantara perutku dan perut Naruto, bermaksud menendangnya, namun yang kurasakan hanya milik Naruto yang menegang menekan perutku. Aku merasa mual.

Gigitan gemas mendarat dileher kananku, Naruto menjamah bagian tubuhku yang lain, yang hanya ingin kuberikan pada Itachi, aku tak ingin disentuh siapapun selain Itachi. Aku menancapkan kuku ku ditangan Naruto yang sedang menggenggam tanganku. Hanya itu perlawanan terakhirku yang mungkin tak kan berefek banyak.

"Nii-san… tasukete…" Rintihku pilu.

Tentu saja, rintihanku yang bukan memanggil nama Naruto semakin menyulut emosi Naruto yang diselimuti nafsu. Ia semakin kuat mencengkeram tanganku hingga aku merasa tanganku membeku karena tak ada aliran darah yang bersirkulasi disitu. Naruto menghisap leherku hingga memerah, aku putus asa, bagaimana jika esok aku bertemu Itachi dan Itachi melihatnya? Aku akan dibenci oleh orang yang kucinta. Itachi akan berfikir aku mengkhianatinya.

"Hentikan, Naruto.. kumohon.."

Dengan suara lemah aku memohon pada Naruto yang masih menyerangku dengan membabi buta. Aku hanya berdoa suaraku sampai padanya, dan mengurungkan niatnya. Menyadarkannya bahwa tindakannya ini menyiksaku.

"Kenapa? Sasuke—kenapa bukan aku?"

Kurasakan tetesan panas mendarat dileherku, disertai dengan bisikan pilu dari Naruto. Cengkeraman tangannya mengendur dan sebelum aku sempat menoleh kearahnya, Naruto sudah mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuhku dan memalingkan mukanya dariku, ia duduk dipinggir kasur membelakangiku. Aku buru-buru merubah posisiku dan turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Pergilah, aku bisa menyerangmu lagi jika kau disini, menginaplah di tempat Gaara, aku akan meneleponnya, maaf atas tindakanku barusan.." lanjutnya.

Tanpa menjawab apa-apa karena masih diselimuti kepanikan dan ketakutan, aku hanya bisa memandangnya dalam diam, dan beranjak menuju jendela lalu keluar.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke.. Aku khilaf.. Tapi, aku mencintaimu.." bisik Naruto.

**_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_****_.._**

Aku berlari menuju rumah Gaara, seperti yang disarankan Naruto tadi, aku tak bisa berfikir apapun lagi, aku tak ingin tahu apapun lagi, mengapa aku jadi selemah ini? Mengapa aku tak berdaya tanpa kakakku? Mengapa Naruto menyerangku? Padahal ia teman baikku? Kenapa?

"Kakak… lihatlah aku yang sekarat tanpamu…" Aku menangis walau tak ada airmata yang keluar, saking pedihnya hingga aku lupa caranya menangis.

Aku memandang langit sambil terus berlari. Aku meratap pada takdir, sampai kapan takdir akan bermain dengan ku dengan mimpi buruk ini? Itachi, apa kau membuangku? Apa kau tak melihat aku yang hancur tanpamu?

"Sasuke-" Sebuah suara memanggilku.

Langkahku terhenti, nafasku terengah dan menengok ke belakang. Sesosok lelaki manis berambut merah dengan tattoo di dahinya berdiri dibelakangku dengan tatapan bingung, tangannya tergantung seolah ingin melambai padaku.

"Ada apa? Naruto barusan meneleponku untuk menjemputmu dirumahnya.."

Seolah melihat oase di gurun yang panas, aku berjalan gontai ke arah pemuda gothic itu, tak menjawab sapaan dan pertanyaannya, aku langsung merebahkan kepalaku didadanya. Mencengkeram lengan atasnya berusaha mengatakan padanya bahwa aku butuh pertolongannya.

Remaja bersurai merah itu memelukku dengan hangat dan mengusap punggungku dengan lembut seolah berusaha menenangkanku, tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku atau mulutnya. Aku tahu dia memang jarang berbicara, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memandangnya, manic hijau danau miliknya membalas pandanganku dengan seulas senyum tipis yang menenangkan.

"Gaara-"

Yang kusebut namanya barusan hanya menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibirku sambil terus tersenyum dan mengusap pipiku. Lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Kita ke rumahku sekarang.."

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone…_**

Sesampainya dirumah si surai merah itu, aku langsung diantar ke kamarnya, sepertinya Naruto tidak bohong bahwa ia menelepon Gaara untuk 'menitipkanku' padanya. Terlihat dari kamar Gaara yang terlihat rapi, dengan sebuah kasur lantai dibawah ranjang single nya. Ia menyiapkannya untukku.

Tak lama, pintu kamar Gaara pun terbuka dengan Temari dibalik pintu terebut membawakan coklat hangat dan beberapa kue manis. Kakak sulung Gaara yang terkenal galak itu kali ini terlihat begitu ramah—mungkin karena iba padaku. Aku tak peduli, Gaara memberikan isyarat pada kakaknya itu agar meninggalkan kami dan Temari pun menutup pintu kamar Gaara kembali.

"Sasuke, kau tak perlu cerita apapun jika itu menambah bebanmu—karena aku sudah tahu semuanya.."

Ia memandangku dengan teduh, dibalik wajah stoic nya ternyata tersimpan empati yang mendalam, itulah mengapa ia pernah bilang padaku bahwa ia sama denganku, topeng indah diwajah hanya alat untuk menutupi luka yang mendalam di hati, kini aku mengerti arti dari kata-katanya.

"Aku tak kan memberikan saran apapun padamu karena aku tahu kau bukan anak kecil, kau punya prinsip dan pendirian sendiri, berikut dengan kesiapan tanggung jawab atas resiko dari keputusan apapun yang kau ambil.."

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan kata-kata Gaara yang penuh dengan misteri dan ambiguitas, berusaha mencerna arah pembicaraannya, karena aku merasa bahwa dibalik kata-katanya yang bersifat universal terdapat kesan individualis yang ditujukan untukku, khusus untukku. Sejauh itukah si mata Panda itu mengerti masalahku? Ah, siapa peduli? Syukurlah jika ia tahu, aku tak perlu lelah menjelaskan ulang padanya.

Gaara menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat padaku.

"Nanti keburu dingin, coklat bisa merilekskan pikiran.." ujarnya lembut sambil kuterima tawarannya.

Perlahan, aku menghabiskan coklat manis itu dan memang sedikit berkurang rasa berat di hati dan pikiranku, mungkin dengan begini aku bisa beristirahat sebentar, menunggu pagi—menunggu hari dimana aku akan mulai membuat keajaiban dengan tanganku sendiri.

**_But though you're still with me_****_, _****_I've been alone all along…_**

Sudah hampir dua puluh jam, aku berada dirumah Gaara, dan selama itu pula tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku, Kankurou merasa sedikit gerah dengan diamku namun dialihkan oleh isyarat dari Gaara. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah dan Gaara hanya menghela nafas panjang. Temari pun hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum tipis, aku tahu dia bingung, aku juga sebenarnya tak mau bersikap tak sopan seperti ini pada orang yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan masalahku, terlebih Gaara sudah menolongku. Tapi entah mengapa, dadaku terasa begitu sesak, hingga berbicara saja aku tak sanggup.

Pagi tadi sebenarnya aku sudah bermaksud akan keluar dari rumah Gaara, namun Gaara menahanku, mungkin saat semalam Naruto menelepon Gaara, ia sudah memperingati si mata Panda untuk menahanku dirumahnya. Dasar Dobe berisik, itulah kadang aku tak suka padanya. Terlebih sebelumnya ia melakukan hal yang memuakkan padaku. Begitupun aku tak bisa membencinya.

Aku duduk disofa menyilangkan kakiku dan melipat tanganku didada, aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran dan mulai memikirkan cara agar bisa kabur dari Sabaku Residence ini. Aku ingin mencari kakakku, aku ingin menebus dosaku, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti aku tak peduli, asalkan Itachi berada didepan mataku. Hingga ponsel Gaara tiba-tiba berdering, dan aku tahu siapa yang menelepon saat Gaara mendenguskan sebuah nama "Naruto" dari bibirnya.

Tak peduli aku terus memandang keluar, walaupun pembicaraan mereka terdengar – hanya suara Gaara maksudku, tapi aku tak menghiraukannya. Perhatianku teralihkan saat Gaara memberikan Remote Televisi dan mengarahkannya kea rah TV seolah mengisyaratkanku untuk menyalakan benda itu. Dengan malas aku mematuhinya, kunyalakan TV dan kulihat Gaara mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menyuruhku mengganti Channel dan tak lama ia member aba-aba 'Stop' lalu ia menutup teleponnya.

Dengan bingung aku memandang Gaara dengan sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisku. Ia mendekatiku, duduk disampingku dengan mata yang berbinar dan senyum yang melebar. Aku mendengus kesal dan menutup mataku malas, hingga telingaku menangkap suara yang sangat ku kenal dari arah televisi.

[[ Jumpa Fans ini bukan hanya bertujuan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada para pembaca dan penggemar karyaku, tapi juga untuk memberikan sebuah pesan udara bagi orang yang paling kucintai didunia ini..]]

Dengan gemetar, aku menoleh ke arah layar televisi dan benar saja, sesosok lelaki tinggi dengan rambut lurus dan dikuncir ekor kuda di tengkuknya, terlihat sedang berbicara di depan banyak microphone, dengan banyak manusia disekitarnya, kamera dan cahaya-cahaya lampu—apalah itu. Ia menggunakan kaos hitam dengan ditutupi oleh blazer abu-abu dengan tersemat bros berbentuk kipas lambang keluarga Uchiha.

[[ Sasuke, jika kau berada diseberang sana, kuharap kau mendengar suaraku, aku merindukanmu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, kembalilah dan tinggallah bersamaku, datanglah ke Studio Kyuubi aku menunggumu disitu dua puluh empat jam dari sekarang..]]

Airmataku jatuh, keajaiban itu benar-benar ada. Tuhan itu ada dan ia tidak tidur, ia hanya menguji kesabaranku dan bernegosiasi dengan kebijaksanaan sang waktu untuk menunjukkan keajaiban ini padaku. Aku melirik Gaara dimana ia sudah menyiapkan senyumnya untukku dan mengangguk meyakinkanku.

"berdoalah kedua orang tuamu tak melihat acara ini.." ucap Gaara singkat.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Gaara langsung menyambar jaket dan helmnya, lalu mengeluarkan motornya. Aku mengikutinya dan naik ke jok belakang. Motor pun melaju dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi. Perkiraan menurut Gaara perjalanan ke tempat yang dimaksud adalah sekitar tiga jam menggunakan motor tanpa macet.

_**-End of Sasuke's PoV-**_

Sekitar dini hari, Gaara memarkirkan motornya di halaman parkir belakang gedung tinggi yang dimaksud Itachi di siaran langsungnya tadi, setelah mengamankan helm dan jaket, Sasuke dan Gaara bergegas masuk kedalam gedung tersebut. Walaupun mereka tak tahu dimana tepatnya Itachi berada, mereka berpegang pada ruang jumpa pers yang tadi ditayangkan ditelevisi.

Dengan bertanya pada seorang satpam yang setengah mengantuk, mereka mendapat petunjuk bahwa ruangan tersebut ada di lantai lima belas koridor sembilan sebelah Barat. Sasuke dan Gaara menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sepi walaupun masih terang benderang itu.

Sepi. Tak ada siapapun saat kedua pemuda tampan itu masuk ke ruang jumpa pers yang di maksud satpam tadi. Sasuke berkeliling ruangan luas itu sementara Gaara keluar ruangan lagi mencari seseorang yang sekiranya bisa memberikan informasi. Sayangnya, mereka tak tahu profesi Itachi apa hingga semakin menyulitkan mereka untuk mencari petunjuk, ini gedung stasiun televisi yang besar dan tak mungkin setiap pegawai disana hafal setiap artis-artis mereka.

"Itachi.." Bisik Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan nafasnya berusaha tenang dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Itachi ada di suatu ruangan dan sedang menunggunya. Ia percaya kakaknya tak kan bohong. Terlebih dia mendeklarasikan hal 'indah' tadi didepan publik, dimana setiap orang yang sedang menonton pasti akan menjadi saksi. Namun, ada sedikit keraguan dalam hati Sasuke, dimana logikanya berkata jika memang Itachi adalah seorang publik figur, seharusnya saat Itachi menyebutkan lokasi dimana mereka akan bertemu, pasti tempat tersebut akan penuh dengan fans atau wartawan dan apalah itu namanya.

Otak Sasuke mulai bekerja, ia berfikir dan mencoba menganalisa apa maksud Itachi memberikan petunjuk yang ambigu seperti ini. Ia mengingat-ingat dan mencoba menyambungkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan sekaligus ketidakmungkinan yang ada.

"Studio Kyuubi… Dua puluh empat jam dari sekarang.." Gumamnya.

Ia mengingat saat Itachi melakukan siaran langsung itu adalah jam sembilan malam, berarti Itachi akan menunggunya sampai jam sembilan malam berikutnya. Terlalu cepat bila ia sudah sampai ditempat yang dituju dalam waktu tiga jam. Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya, petunjuknya bukan di waktu.

"Bukan- Itachi tidak disini…" Desis Sasuke.

Ia berdiri bermaksud keluar dari ruangan, dan Gaara yang bermaksud masuk kontan langsung 'ditabrak' oleh Sasuke. Sasuke terdorong mundur dan nyaris jatuh, namun Gaara secara insting langsung menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Kau terlihat panik…" Tanya Gaara bingung.

Sasuke menunduk, dan menggeleng pelan.

"Itachi—tidak disini, dia ada ditempat lain, aku ingat dan aku ingin kau mengantarku kesana.." Jawab Sasuke pelan.

Gaara yang masih kebingungan, hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengejar Uchiha bungsu yang sedang berlari seolah dia berada dalam dunianya sendiri. Sasuke yang biasanya terlihat tenang, cuek dan dingin, kali ini terlihat begitu cemas dan gelisah, ini pertama kalinya Gaara bertemu dengan Sasuke yang seperti ini. Walaupun Gaara maklum, tapi tetap saja dia sebagai sahabat sedikit mengkhawatirkannya.

"Studio Kyuubi yang dikatakan Itachi itu memang nama tempat, tapi bukan Studio atau semacamnya, itu hanya akal-akalan Itachi untuk menghindar dari kejaran wartawan dan fans, atau mungkin untuk mengelabui orang tuaku. Itachi tak sebodoh itu. Sebenarnya itu petunjuk untuk nama tempat terakhir aku merayakan tahun baru bersama Itachi, dan dua puluh empat jam dari sekarang itu bukan jangka waku yang diberikan Itachi untuk menungguku, tapi petunjuk akurat untuk meyakinkanku letak tempat tersebut. Saat Itachi mengumumkan di siaran langsung tadi adalah jam sembilan malam, berarti dua puluh empat jam dari sekarang pun adalah jam sembilan malam, kau tahu angka sembilan pada jam itu ada disebelah mana?"

Gaara berfikir sebentar mencoba menganalisa.

"Barat?" Jawab Gaara sedikit ragu namun di balas Sasuke dengan anggukan penuh keyakinan.

"Di sebelah barat kota tempat tinggal kita, ada tempat yang biasa digunakan untuk merayakan tahun baru, dengan inisial yang sama berawalan K dan ada hubungannya dengan julukan 'Kyuubi'.. kau tahu?"

Sedikit melebarkan matanya, sepertinya Gaara menangkap semua penjelasan yang dibeberkan oleh Sasuke. Ia mengangguk pasti dan langsung melajukan motornya dengan cepat.

'Itachi, kemana saja kau selama ini? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku dengan cara seperti itu? Mengapa kau memasukkanku ke dalam labirin dan membuatku tersesat selama ini? Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa aku tersiksa dan aku kehilangan separuh nyawaku tanpa dirimu? Jika ini adalah jawaban terakhir untukku, aku akan memutuskan untuk ikut denganmu, kemanapun sampai kapanpun. Jika menurutmu ini adalah pilihan yang sulit untukku, kau salah, aku sudah meyakinkan diriku untuk menjadi milikmu selamanya..' Bathin Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul empat pagi, tempat yang dituju Sasuke tentu saja sepi dan gelap. Hampir tak terlihat adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan, suasananya sungguh berbeda dari siang hari. Sasuke dan Gaara sedikit merinding.

"Kurama Jinja ya?" Gumam Gaara sedikit berbisik.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan dan mulai memasuki gerbang kuil besar itu, kuil yang dibangun khusus untuk berdoa pada dewa rubah yang merupakan dewa kesuburan dan kemakmuran, sering dipakai untuk perayaan-perayaan musiman dan untuk mencari peruntungan setiap tahun baru, kuil ini cukup terkenal. Dan ini merupakan tempat yang paling disukai oleh Sasuke sejak kecil. Langkah mereka semakin jauh ke dalam hingga tiba dipinggir sebuah danau.

"Ini adalah danau Tsukimine.." bisik Sasuke sambil menghentikan langkahnya dipinggir danau.

Ia membungkukkan badannya dan mengambil sebuah batu lalu menggenggamnya.

"Ada mitos bahwa jika kita memohon pada tengah malam, maka permohonanmu akan terkabul.. dengan cara melemparkan sebuah batu ke arah pantulan cahaya bulan di air itu.. jika tepat dan pantulan itu pecah berarti permohonanmu sampai pada bulan.." lanjutnya dengan tangan yang menunjuk ke arah pantulan bulan.

Gaara memandang Sasuke heran, tak menyangka orang sedingin Sasuke bisa mengetahui hal se 'romantis' itu. Gaara menahan senyumnya dan tetap menyimak penjelasan Sasuke. Hatinya menghangat melihat sisi lembut Sasuke, yang bahkan mungkin Naruto sendiri belum pernah melihatnya. Terbesit rasa tidak percaya bahwa yang bediri didepannya ini adalah seorang Uchiha yang terkenal dingin seperti es.

"Seperti namanya Tsuki ni Mite to Negai .. Pandang dan memohonlah pada bulan.." Tutup Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang kosong pada danau itu, hatinya kembali terkoyak saat mengingat hari-hari yang sudah dilalui ditempat ini bersama Itachi. Walaupun hanya pada momen-momen tertentu. Ia pun menggenggam batu ditangannya semakin erat dan bersiap melemparnya.

"Aku tahu ini bukan tengah malam, tapi aku ingin memohon, sampai atau tidak itu urusan nanti.. Aku ingin bertemu dengan kakakku.. Ingin bersama orang yang kucinta.." Teriak Sasuke sambil melempar batu ke danau.

Tepat memang, pantulan bulan didanau terlihat pecah akibat lemparan batu Sasuke. Tapi bagaimanapun ini bukan tengah malam, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke adalah sia-sia. Gaara memalingkan mukanya tak sanggup melihat Uchiha bungsu yang tampan itu seperti kehilangan pegangan. Suara dingin Sasuke hanyalah kedok untuk menutupi kepedihannya. Ekspresi datar Uchiha bungsu itu hanya topeng untuk menutupi airmatanya yang mungkin sekarang sudah berubah menjadi airmata darah.

Hening.

.

.

.

"Terkabul.." Seru sebuah suara.

Gaara dan Sasuke tersentak mendengar suara yang datang tiba-tiba di pagi buta seperti ini. Gaara langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu datang. Sementara Sasuke tetap pada posisinya yang memandang danau. Ia tak berani menoleh, ia tak mau matanya yang kini mulai basah terlihat oleh orang lain.

"Sudah ku duga kau pasti akan datang untukku, Otouto.." Lanjut suara itu.

Sebuah dekapan hangat melingkari tubuh Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke tersentak dan spontan menoleh kebelakang. Bagaimana bisa ia tak mengenali suara itu? Mengapa ia tak sadar bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah orang yang paling dicintainya? Suara paling lembut dan teduh yang selama ini selalu memanggil namanya. Suara hangat yang selalu memeluk jiwanya dan menina-bobokan sukmanya. Suara…

"Itachi…." Desis Sasuke tertahan.

Kini mata mereka bertemu, Itachi tersenyum lembut padanya lalu memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Salah, Otouto.. Sejak kapan kau berani memanggil namaku tanpa sebutan 'kakak'? " Bisik Itachi sambil menempelkan keningnya di kening Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sasuke masih tenggelam dalam diamnya dan hanya membuka matanya lebar-lebar melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya, yang menyentuhnya, yang sedang memeluknya. Berharap jika memang ini adalah mimpi, ia tak ingin bangun. Ia tak mau melepaskan pandangannya takut jika ketika ia mengalihkan penglihatannya, sosok yang dicintainya ini akan lenyap dan pergi meninggalkannya lagi. Airmatanya jatuh, bahkan sebelum Sasuke sempat mengedipkan kelopak matanya.

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_****_.._**

Itachi tetap pada senyum hangatnya dan mengecup pinggiran mata Sasuke yang dialiri airmata, meminumnya seolah ingin merasakan penderitaan macam apa yang sudah dilalui adik manisnya ini selama kepergiannya. Itachi ingin tahu seberapa besar rindu dan cinta yang dimiliki adik sekaligus kekasihnya ini. Kecupannya pindah ke bagian atas hidung Sasuke, menyentuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, tangannya yang kokoh mengusap lembut pipi Sasuke.

"Yurushite, Sasuke .. Demo, kondo wa zutto isshou da yo.." Bisik Itachi sambil tetap tersenyum.

Kata-kata itu, selalu kata-kata itu yang digunakan Itachi saat meminta maaf, tak pernah lupa menyisipkan namanya disetiap kalimatnya. Sasuke ingat semuanya. Tak ada yang hilang dari diri kakaknya, ia tetap Itachi yang dulu, Itachi yang memanjakannya, yang selalu menyentuhnya, memanggil namanya dengan lembut dan tersenyum hangat ciri khasnya. Sedikit gemetar Sasuke mengangkat tangannya meraih dada Itachi, meremas jasnya sambil sedikit membuka mulutnya bermaksud memanggil kakaknya – sekali lagi dengan benar.

Namun, sebelum sempat Sasuke melontarkan satu huruf pun, Itachi sudah kembali mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman singkatnya.

"Simpan suara manismu saat memanggilku untuk nanti.." Bisik Itachi sedikit menyeringai dan bernada meledek. Itachi memang tak pernah bosan menggoda adik satu-satunya ini.

Melepaskan pelukan dari Sasuke, Itachi kembali membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Gaara, ia tersenyum pada Gaara namun memberikan isyarat bahwa Sasuke sudah baik-baik saja dan ia akan membawanya.

"Yaahh.. sepertinya adikku ini kehilangan kesadaran atau kerasukan dewa rubah disini, aku sudah menciumnya barusan namun ia masih seperti itu, jadi sepertinya aku harus membawanya menjauh dari tempat ini.." Itachi membuka pembicaraan.

Gaara tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya pada Itachi.

"Aku bersyukur dan turut gembira atas takdir ini, tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan sang waktu untuk kalian, penantian dan pencarian Sasuke berakhir disini, karena itu tak perlu khawatir, aku akan menyembunyikan identitas dan keberadaan kalian, kau bisa percayakan padaku.. Kalau masih berjodoh, kita semua akan bertemu lagi.." Jawab Gaara meyakinkan Itachi dan di balas dengan anggukan serta senyum dari Itachi.

Gaara membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi bermaksud untuk pamit lalu membalikkan badannya dan menjauh dari kakak beradik sekaligus pasangan kekasih itu. Tak dipungkiri bahwa Gaara merasa sedih karena ia akan kehilangan satu temannya, dan ia juga khawatir bagaimana Naruto akan menghadapi kenyataan ini, Gaara tahu Naruto sudah memendam perasaan cinta yang besar pada Sasuke sejak lama, namun Naruto tak pernah bisa menjamah—bahkan hanya bayangan hati Sasuke. Terlalu jauh dan terhalang oleh dinding tebal yang Sasuke ciptakan atas nama Itachi.

Bagaimanapun, itulah cinta—terkadang menyelamatkan terkadang membunuh, bagaikan pedang bermata dua, kau menusuk lawanmu, kau juga akan tertusuk. Kau tak menusuk, lawanmu yang akan menusuk begitu juga lawanmu akan tertusuk. Ironisnya, tak ada satupun makhluk Tuhan yang bisa melepaskan pedang bermata dua itu, seolah ciptaan Tuhan ini memang harus berpegang pada hal yang bernama 'cinta' itu. Mereka lebih memilih sakit dan mati karena cinta daripada tak pernah merasakan cinta sama sekali.

.

.

.

"Otouto.. Ayo—kita pulang, sebelum matahari menyapa kita.." Ajak Itachi sambil mendekati Sasuke yang masih tetap berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

Dua jari Itachi dibenturkannya dengan lembut di dahi Sasuke untuk 'menyadarkan' adik bungsunya ini. Dan benar saja, Sasuke pun tersadar dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lalu menyentuh dahinya yang baru saja di sentuh oleh kakaknya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Ia baru sadar bahwa Gaara sudah tak ada disekitar situ, sedikit berfikir namun akhirnya ia mengabaikan dan memutuskan akan menghubunginya nanti.

"Pulang?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

Itachi hanya tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Sasuke, lalu menelepon supirnya agar segera menjemput mereka di gerbang kuil. Begitulah, setiap pertanyaan Sasuke, jarang dijawab oleh Itachi, ia selalu menanggapi Sasuke dengan senyum dan beberapa bahasa tubuh. Semakin Sasuke bingung, Itachi semakin senang dan ingin selalu meledek adik manisnya ini.

"Anak nakal, Sasuke.. Baru kutinggal sebentar, kau jadi begini kotor. Kau ceroboh seperti biasanya dan cengengmu itu masih melekat didirimu.."

Sasuke mengerutkan bibirnya, disaat seperti ini Itachi masih sempat meledeknya. Dan ia kesal mengapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada kakaknya yang menyebalkan ini, mengapa ia memutuskan untuk menitipkan sebelah sayapnya pada sosok indah dihadapannya ini, mengapa ia menyerahkan separuh nafasnya untuk pemilik senyum terindah didunia ini.

"A-aku.. tidak cengeng... Baka.." Gerutu Sasuke pelan sambil memalingkan mukanya.

Tersenyum geli, Itachi menepuk kepala Sasuke dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Ah, sudah lama sekali Itachi tak bertemu dengan momen manis seperti ini. Ia rindu, bersyukur bahwa Sasuke tetap Sasuke-nya yang dulu—setidaknya untuknya.

"Hoo—lalu, yang barusan kuminum itu apa ya? Madu kah? Mengapa rasanya asin? Sejak kapan matamu bisa mengeluarkan madu?" Itachi semakin senang meledek Sasuke.

Itachi suka sisi keras kepala Sasuke yang seperti ini, mulutnya yang tak pernah jujur menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Sikap spontanitas adiknya ini membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ia sangat mencintai adiknya—dalam segala hal. Sebagai kakak, juga sebagai—kekasih. Ia ingin membahagiakan Sasuke mulai sekarang, tak kan pernah meninggalkannya lagi. Ia akan menebus dosa yang telah dilakukannya hingga membuat Sasuke begini menderita dan kehilangan pegangannya.

Seraya melebarkan senyumnya, Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung menggendong Sasuke—Bridal Style menuju mobilnya. Tak peduli dengan reaksi Sasuke yang berontak sekuat tenaga dan teriakan-teriakan Sasuke yang berusaha meminta Itachi melepaskannya.

.

.

.

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears…_**

"Mulai sekarang, ini adalah rumahmu, Sasuke – aku membelinya untukmu.." Ucap Itachi seraya memberikan Sasuke kunci pintu rumah yang di beli Itachi.

Sasuke memandang Itachi dengan tatapan bingung. Namun Itachi hanya membungkukkan badannya dengan tangan kanan didadanya dan tangan kiri terulur ke arah pintu.

"Silakan, Tuan Puteri .." Goda Itachi.

Sasuke kembali kesal dengan ulah Itachi yang meledeknya, ia tak habis pikir mengapa isi kepala kakaknya itu hanya cara menggodanya? Apa tak ada hal lain yang lebih baik atau cerdas? Setahunya, Itachi adalah pribadi yang pendiam dan cukup dewasa, namun mengapa padanya ia berbeda?

"Hn.."

Seperti biasa, respon khas Sasuke meluncur menanggapi keusilan kakaknya, sambil memejamkan mata ia membuka pintu rumah cantik itu, sesaat Sasuke tertegun, begitu nyaman dan hangat, berbeda sekali dengan suasana dirumah orang tuanya. Pandangannya melembut dan bermaksud melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam, namun kembali tertahan dengan Itachi yang mendahuluinya dan berdiri dihadapannya lagi. Kali ini dengan tangan terbuka. Memandang lurus Sasuke dengan mata yang teduh dan senyum yang lembut.

"Okaeri, Sasuke.." Bisiknya lembut seolah menyambut kedatangan Sasuke yang telah pergi lama sekali.

Kali ini Sasuke tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, bahagia dan haru mencengkeram hatinya dengan sangat kuat. Sasuke hampir tak bisa bernafas karena terlalu sesak menahan segala rasa yang terpendam, tanpa peduli apapun lagi, Sasuke berlari ke arah Itachi dan langsung memeluknya, menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan sang kakak. Menyebut nama kakaknya tanpa henti. Tak peduli jika kakaknya akan meledeknya lagi, menyebutnya cengeng, ceroboh, manja, apapunlah itu, yang Sasuke tahu kini Itachi sudah berada dihadapannya, ia sudah bersama kakaknya, ia kembali menemukan cintanya.

"Yatto mitsuketa.. Nii-san.."

Itachi mendengus kecil, dan tersenyum geli. Agak berbeda dari perkiraannya sebelumnya, seharusnya Sasuke lah yang terlebih dahulu mengatakan itu dan Itachi menjawabnya. Tapi, tak apalah – ini sudah cukup manis dan Itachi puas. Itachi merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama dengan yang dirasakan Sasuke, kerinduan yang sama, penderitaan yang sama, sekaligus kebahagiaan atas pertemuan ini pun sama. Ia memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat, lebih erat dari yang dilakukannya di kuil tadi, seolah Itachi pun membagi perasaannya pada Sasuke, meminta Sasuke untuk mengerti.

"Aku mencintaimu, Otouto .." Bisik Itachi.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya setelah beberapa saat tadi menyembunyikannya di dada Itachi, memandang kakaknya yang baru saja mengatakan 'cinta' padanya. Kembali Itachi mengecup kedua mata Sasuke yang masih berkaca-kaca lalu mencium keningnya dengan sayang, sementara tangannya mengusap rambut Sasuke. Adiknya terlihat begitu manis saat bermanja padanya seperti ini. Mengecup kedua pipi Sasuke dan merasakan lembab kulitnya akibat airmata yang mengalir, lalu mengecup hidung Sasuke dan menempelkan keningnya di kening Sasuke.

"Aku juga.." Jawab Sasuke pelan.\

Hari yang indah untuk mereka berdua, dimana takdir sudah mengalah pada sang waktu, pohon kesabaran yang berdaun amat pahit sudah puas di kecap oleh Sasuke dan Itachi, kini tibalah dimana pohon kesabaran itu berbuah sebagai pelepas dahaga mereka berdua. Begitu manis dan harum.

.

.

.

.

**_And I held your hand through all of these years…_**

Bulan sudah menampakkan dirinya ditengah langit malam yang gelap, Sasuke dan Itachi baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya berdua, dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan dan candaan manja, dua kakak beradik ini saling berbagi hari-hari yang sudah dilalui selama mereka terpisah, rasa bersalah yang kian menghantui mereka berdua selama ini, terbayar sudah. Raut wajah Sasuke pun mulai melembut, Itachi beryukur menyadari hal itu. Perasaan mereka masih sama dan utuh, seperti pertama kali mereka saling mengungkapkan perasaan mereka dulu.

"Gochisousama.." Ucap Sasuke setelah menghabiskan makanannya dan ditutup dengan segelas jus tomat kesukaannya.

Itachi menaruh satu tangan didagunya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Sasuke. Memperhatikan gerak gerik Sasuke yang mulai beranjak dari meja makan dan menaruh piring bekas mereka ke wastafel dapur, ia pun ikut beringsut dan mengikuti adik bungsunya ini.

Sasuke terkejut ketika akan membalikkan badannya, Itachi sudah ada dibelakangnya dan menyergap tubuhnya dengan hidung Itachi yang menggesek perpotongan leher Sasuke. Terdengar oleh Sasuke tarikan nafas Itachi di sekitar situ, sepertinya kakaknya ini menikmati harum manis yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Tentu saja, setelah itu dirasakan Sasuke hembusan nafas Itachi yang panas mulai menggelitik bagian itu, tak hanya itu, Itachi mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan mengendus telinga Sasuke, bahkan mengecupnya ringan disitu.

Muka Sasuke merona, ia ingin protes, namun dekapan Itachi semakin erat dan kecupan ringan di telinganya yang mulai berganti dengan jilatan halus dari telinga hingga ke lehernya membuat Sasuke kehilangan tenaganya. Ia hanya mencengkeram tangan Itachi yang melingkar diperutnya, tanpa sadar memiringkan kepalanya seolah ingin memberi akses lebih untuk Itachi. Sasuke sedikit menahan nafasnya berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dari sentuhan-sentuhan Itachi yang mengoda.

"Itachi—Tu…Ngh.."

Sebuah gigitan gemas dari Itachi, dijawab oleh Sasuke dengan rintihan pelan. Feromon adiknya yang menerobos masuk indera penciumannya ini semakin membuat Itachi kehilangan akal sehatnya, sudah cukup ia menahan hasratnya pada Sasuke, ia ingin menjamah adiknya lebih intim dan tentu saja bukan dalam konteks 'saudara'. Ia ingin memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya. Ah, entah sejak kapan Itachi menjadi begini posesif.

"Kubilang salah, Otouto.. Sopanlah sedikit pada kakakmu ini atau kau akan kuhukum karena berubah menjadi anak yang nakal, hm?" Ancam Itachi dengan nada yang seduktif.

Itachi membalikkan tubuh Sasuke dan mengunci tubuh adiknya diantara tubuhnya dan keramik wastafel dibelakang Sasuke. Tak lupa ia menyelipkan satu kakinya diantara paha Sasuke dan menekan halus tonjolan mungil disana yang masih tertutup celana. Sasuke tersentak dengan serangan yang tiba-tiba itu, spontan ia menutup matanya dan menggigit bibirnya menghindari suara memalukan yang mungkin akan keluar lagi dari mulutnya.

Sedikit tersenyum senang, Itachi semakin tergoda untuk mengusili adiknya yang manis ini, Sasuke memang selalu menahan dirinya dalam hal 'mengakui' perasaannya. Tapi, sisi Sasuke yang seperti inilah yang membuat Itachi gemas dan semakin mencintai Sasuke. Ia tahu, Sasuke mulai bereaksi dengan ia merasakan ada yang bergerak pelan dipahanya yang terselip di selangkangan Sasuke, begitupun adiknya ini masih keras kepala tak mau merespon—secara verbal untuk dirinya.

"Sebut namaku dengan benar, Sasuke.." bisiknya.

Sasuke tahu, kakaknya ini sedang memancingnya agar ia mengeluarkan suara—desahannya. Dengan alih-alih menyalahkan cara Sasuke menyebut namanya, Uchiha bungsu ini tetap menangkap permainan licik kakak tercintanya ini. Sasuke semakin menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, menahan nafasnya hingga mukanya memerah semakin pekat, terlebih saat tangan Itachi mulai menelusup masuk ke dalam kemejanya dari arah bawah, melewati perut Sasuke dengan sedikit colekan dan gesekan ujung jari yang amat menggoda hingga sampai pada kerikil kecil yang ada didada Sasuke lalu mencubitnya pelan.

"Ka—kamar.."

Ia meminta dengan susah payah, berusaha mengatur suaranya sepelan mungkin. Ia memang tak menolak serangan Itachi, tapi setidaknya di tempat yang lebih pantas—itu maksudnya. Sasuke mencengkeram pinggiran wastafel dengan kuat, hanya itu satu-satunya pengangan yang menopangnya agar ia tidak jatuh. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya saat bibir Itachi pindah ke dagu lalu turun ke leher depannya, menghisap kuat hingga terasa sedikit memar disana.

"Jadi, sekarang kau berani memerintah kakakmu?"

Itachi tahu adik kesayangannya ini sangat minus kata-kata sopan, apalagi kata-kata manis, karena itulah ia senang menggodanya. Dengan sedikit tergesa, jari Itachi membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke dan ciumannya langsung turun ke sana, melanjutkan sesi menggoda puting Sasuke tadi, dengan rakus Itachi menghisap mutiara merah jambu milik adiknya itu. Menggelitik dengan lidahnya dengan lihat dan sesekali menggigit halus benda mungil itu.

"Hmn—Nii-san.. nghaa.."

Sasuke benar-benar merasa kakinya lumpuh, tubuhnya pun merosot dan Itachi menyeringai tipis melihat reaksi adiknya. Manis sekali, bahasa tubuhnya sangat jujur. Nafas Sasuke memburu, terengah-engah namun juga tertahan. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya dan menggigit pelan area situ menahan semua serangan Itachi.

"Ya, Otouto, ada apa?" Tanya Itachi pura-pura bodoh.

Dan bersamaan dengan pertanyaan singkat yang dilontarkan, tangan Itachi langsung turun ke bawah dan tentu saja meremas kejantanan adiknya yang menegang hebat dan masih berbalut celana, pasti sesak sekali rasanya disana. Sasuke tersentak dan kali ini ia benar-benar kehilangan pegangannya dan jatuh diantara kedua kaki Itachi. Tubuhnya gemetar, ia menyandarkan keningnya di lutut Itachi dan perlahan, tangan Sasuke meremas celana Itachi yang ada didepannya, menariknya lembut penuh rasa frustrasi.

"Kumohon kak.. aku ingin dirimu.." Mohon Sasuke sambil tangan kirinya yang gemetar menunjuk ke arah kamar.

Manis sekali, Itachi hampir terlonjak senang melihat adiknya memohon seperti ini, melihat Sasuke tak berdaya dan meminta 'ampun' padanya dengan cara yang luar biasa manis. Rasa rindu Sasuke yang membuncah itu membuat dirinya semakin lemah dan gairahnya dengan mudah terbakar oleh tiap sentuhan sang kakak. Itachi puas. Tidak, belum puas. Itachi masih ingin lebih lagi. Ia ingin melihat sisi manis adiknya lebih dari ini.

Dengan mudahnya, Itachi langsung menggendong Sasuke ke kamar, adiknya tetap mungil dalam dekapannya, masih ringan seperti anak kecil. Sepanjang jalan menuju kamar, bahkan saat menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kamar utama berada, tak hentinya Itachi menciumi wajah Sasuke yang memerah dan melukiskan gambaran gairah dan cinta dengan sangat jelas. Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di leher Itachi menikmati setiap kecupan kakaknya yang penuh cinta dan sayang ini. Diakhiri dengan ciuman yang dalam di bibir mereka, Itachi memasuki kamar dan menutup pintu dengan kakinya.

"Sudah dilaksanakan, Hime.." Bisik Itachi saat melepas ciumannya.

Itachi menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke ke tempat tidur yang lebar itu, menyalakan lampu utama kamar hingga ruangan yang sebelumnya temaram kini menjadi terang benderang. Ah, entah rencana 'sadis' apalagi yang ingin dilakukan Itachi pada malaikat cantik yang tengah terkulai pasrah dihadapannya ini. Malaikat yang tersesat akibat cakaran iblis di punggungnya hingga membuat sayapnya patah dan hanya bisa berpegang pada iblis agar ia bisa terus terbang. Tak bisa pulang ke surga, namun neraka pun terlarang baginya.

"Ja-jangan menggodaku..Matikan… Lampunya…" Pintanya memelas sambil menutupi mukanya dengan lengan kanannya.

Itachi menyeringai tipis, membuka seluruh pakaian yang membuatnya sangat 'gerah', lalu mendekati Sasuke yang masih menutupi mukanya. Berbaring miring disamping Sasuke dan mengangkat tangannya. Memandang wajah sang adik dengan lembut namun tak menghilangkan aura seduktif yang sedikit sadis disana. Menaruh satu telunjuknya di antara kedua alis Sasuke, perlahan diturunkan jarinya ke hidung dan bibir Sasuke.

"Ditolak, karena aku ingin melihat 'hadiah' ku secara keseluruhan.." Bantah Itachi pelan.

Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya ke arah lain, tak berani membalas pandangan Itachi yang menelanjanginya—secara psikologis.

"Baiklah, waktunya membuka bungkus kadonya.."

Kata-kata ambigu Itachi itu disusul dengan ciuman ganas – kali ini ganas, tak memberikan Sasuke ruang untuk bernafas sekalipun –mungkin. Mendorong masuk lidahnya ke rongga mulut Sasuke, bermain dan melumat mulut Sasuke dengan lapar sesekali menghisap lidah dan bibir Sasuke hingga sedikit membengkak. Sementara dengan gerakan cepat, Itachi menelanjangi tubuh bagian atas Sasuke. Meraba, membelai lembut tubuh sang adik dengan sedikit pijatan erotis di bagian pinggang, dengan tanpa melepas ciumannya tentu.

"Uhmn.. hmmpph.. NGH—"

Sasuke mengerang dan tersentak kaget saat dirasakannya tangan Itachi mendarat dibagian pribadinya. Melepas ciuman dari sang adik, Itachi tetap memandang lurus pada Sasuke seolah mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa Sasuke tak boleh melawan dan berada dalam kendalinya—sepenuhnya. Sasuke memalingkan mukanya ke samping ketika udara dingin mulai menerpa kejantanannya sebagai pertanda bahwa Itachi sudah sukses menelanjanginya.

"Hadiah yang sangat indah.."

Tangan kiri Itachi mencoba menekuk kaki Sasuke, dan seraya menciumi tubuh Sasuke dengan kecupan ringan dan kilat mulai dari leher, dada dan perut, Itachi mengusap lembut paha Sasuke, bagian luar dan dalam, mengabaikan bagian terpenting—bagian dimana Sasuke sangat menginginkan sentuhan kakaknya. Baiklah, kini Sasuke berada dalam rasa frustrasi yang hebat, dan celakanya Itachi tahu keadaan adik malangnya ini.

"I—Itachi,,"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengulang kesalahan fatalnya, kadang ia tak belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya bahwa Itachi ingin selalu dipanggil dengan sebutan 'kakak' olehnya, dengan suara yang manis tentu. Dan kini, Sasuke kembali menyulut 'amarah' sang kakak. Itu terbukti saat dirasakan sebuah tamparan halus mendarat di paha bagian dalamnya yang putih mulus. Belum sempat Sasuke merespon, bekas tamparan itu langsung dilumat ganas oleh Itachi.

"Ahnghh… Ukhhh…"

"Kau benar-benar harus dihukum, adikku yang nakal.. kakak akan mengajarimu cara untuk sedikit bersopan-santun.."

Jilatan Itachi semakin mengganas di paha Sasuke, bergantian kanan dan kiri, menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan banyak bekas kissmark di kulit seputih susu itu, melebarkan kaki Sasuke dan mencium belahan paha Sasuke – mengabaikan kejantanan adiknya yang sudah membiru nyaris meledak, dimana cairan precum sudah banyak menetes ke perut sang adik meminta untuk segera disentuh. Sementara tangan lainnya, meremas bongkahan kenyal pantat Sasuke dibawah sana, sesekali dilebarkannya buttcheeks Sasuke hingga terlihat di matanya lubang kecil Sasuke yang berkerut dan berkedut nikmat, membuat Itachi semakin gemas. Tak sabar rasanya ia ingin memasukkan dirinya ke lubang surga milik adiknya itu

Sambil meremas paha Sasuke dengan gemas dan disertai cubitan kecil, Itachi mendorong anggota ekstremitas bawah Sasuke hingga pinggul adiknya sedikit terangkat. Menahan kedua kaki Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya agar tetap terbuka lebar, Itachi mendaratkan ujung lidahnya di permukaan lubang berwarna merah jambu itu.

"Masih tak sopan padaku, anak nakal?"Goda sang Uchiha sulung ini.

"AH! Uhngng… Ita—Nii-san.. mnhnnn…" Erang Sasuke tertahan.

"Tidak manis, Sasuke – aku ingin lebih manis dari itu .. Jika tepat dan kau cukup pintar sekaligus belajar dari kesalahanmu, aku akan memanjakan milikmu dengan mulutku.."

Sasuke meremas sprei tempat tidur dibawahnya menahan rasa frustrasi hebat yang menderanya. Kakaknya ini sungguh kejam, bagaimana Itachi bisa menyiksa adiknya dengan kenikmatan surgawi seperti ini. Sedikit menekan halus lidahnya dilubang sang adik, Itachi pun kembali menggoda Sasuke dengan membelai perineumnya dengan jari telunjuknya, menarik halus rambut tipis yang tumbuh disekitar sana. Ya, adiknya sudah dewasa kini, Itachi sedikit kagum dengan perubahan fisik adiknya.

Rasa geli yang menyerang bagian terlarang Sasuke dan rasa linu yang luar biasa menyiksa di kejantanannya yang terabaikan akibat ulah usil kakaknya, nyaris membuat Sasuke mengalirkan airmatanya. Kakaknya ini sangat senang melihat adiknya yang keras kepala ini bertarung melawan birahi dan ego nya sekaligus.

"O—Onii-chan.." Lirih Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Itachi tersentak spontan menghentikan serangannya, ia menutup matanya mendengar panggilan manis untuknya yang keluar dari mulut manis sang adik ditambah dengan suara yang begitu memanja. Ia menahan nafasnya, mengendalikan dirinya agar tak menerjang Sasuke saat itu juga, ia tak menyangka adiknya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata semanis itu. Setelah mensugestikan dirinya dengan susah payah, ia menarik nafas panjang dan mengangkat mukanya dengan senyum khasnya. Terlihat diatas sana, Sasuke sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan memelas, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, bibir yang merekah disertai saliva yang meleleh di pinggir bibirnya.

"Ya, Sasuke.."

"Ku mohon, manjakan milikku dengan mulutmu - Onii-chan.." Pintanya dengan rintihan lembut dan nada yang amat manis.

Oke, sudah cukup. Itachi tak tahan lagi, ia harus segera mempersiapkan adiknya ke tahap yang selanjutnya, ia ingin segera menyerang adiknya. Menjadikan Sasuke miliknya, memasukkan miliknya ke lubang sempit disana, mendengar desahan dan lenguhan Sasuke, dan menyemburkan-Cukup, hentikan. Itachi hanya mengangguk menutupi semua hasratnya yang sudah membumbung di ubun-ubunnya. Sedikit menaikkan kepalanya ke batang kejantanan adiknya, tanpa menunggu lagi, ia langsung memasukkan permen manis itu kedalam mulutnya, sementara jari tengahnya langsung menginvasi lubang adiknya yang masih basah akibat jilatannya barusan.

"AGH.. O—Onii-chaaan.. aahngng.,," Pekik Sasuke tertahan.

Rasa panas mulut sang kakak membungkus kejantanannya yang sudah hampir meledak itu, nikmat sekali, Sasuke sekarat. Tubuh bagian atasnya menggelinjang, invasi jari sang kakak yang kian mengganas didalam lubangnya, membuat Sasuke spontang menggoyangkan pinggulnya mencari kenikmatan disana. Itachi masih mengulum dan menghisap milik sang adik yang menurutnya sangat manis itu, lidahnya menggelitik ujung penis Sasuke dan sesekali memasukan lidahnya ke lubang kecil yang ada disana. Sasuke tersentak-sentak dan tubuhnya semakin meliuk-liuk seperti ular.

"Ugh,,, Onii-chan.. mnghh.. Onii-chan… Onii-chaaann.. mnghaa.."

Senandung indah yang dilantunkan Sasuke untuk kakaknya ini sukses membuat Itachi kehabisan stok kesabaran. Ia menghentikan semua permainannya, meninggalkan erangan kekecewaan dari Sasuke dan kembali memposisikan dirinya diatas Sasuke. Menahan paha kiri Sasuke dengan tangannya dan sedikit mengangkatnya hingga ke dada Sasuke agar akses Itachi lebih lebar, ia pun menempelkan kejantanannya yang besar dan panjang di permukaan lubang sang adik. Pandangan tak lepas untuk adiknya, dengan senyum lebut dan tatapan teduh seperti biasanya.

"Kau luar biasa, Sasuke – aku ingin memilikimu sekarang juga.." Ucap Itachi seolah memintan izin dari Sasuke dan tentu saja jawaban positif didapatkannya.

"Jadikan aku milikmu, kak.. aku mencintaimu.." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Akan sakit sekali adikku, tapi aku yakin kau kuat, rileks lah – percayalah bahwa aku tak ingin menyakitimu.."

Setelah kata-kata terakhir Itachi tersebut, penis Itachi mulai mendorong masuk ke lubang Sasuke, dengan susah payah, Itachi menahan dirinya agar tak terburu-buru karena melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang meringis kesakitan, juga lubang Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan rileks mencengkeram kejantanannya dengan luar biasa erat seolah akan mematahkannya. Ia kembali menghujani Sasuke dengan ciuman-ciuman sayangnya agar adiknya ini bisa lebih rileks menerima kehadirannya. Menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Sasuke dan terus membisikkan kata-kata cinta untuk sang adik.

"Nii-san.. ngh..Aaghh… Ittai.. hngnghhh.." Erang Sasuke.

Itachi menghentikan penetrasinya sebentar dan mencium pipi Sasuke, merasakan airmata Sasuke yang mulai mengalir, ia pun mengecupnya.

"Yurushite, Sasuke - " Bisik Itachi.

Sang Uchiha sulung ini benar-benar sudah tak tahan, ia pun menghantam lubang Sasuke dengan sekali hentakan, tentu saja dijawab dengan teriakan Sasuke yang menunjukkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Itachi maklum, ini pertama kali untuknya. Sang kakak kembali mengusap dan menangkup pipi Sasuke lalu menciumnya lembut, sengaja ia tak bergerak dulu menunggu Sasuke menyesuaikan diri dan rileks. Dinikmati oleh Itachi nafas beraroma manis Sasuke yang terengah-engah, dipandangnya tanpa bosan wajah sang adik yang merona dan sangat merangsang itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke.."

Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya sambil masih meringis kesakitan dan memandang kakaknya lalu mengangguk pelan, dengan gemetar tangannya mulai melingkari tengkuk sang kakak, menariknya perlahan meminta sebuah ciuman intim. Mimpinya menjadi kenyataan, ia menjadi milik Itachi sepenuhnya, ia bersatu dengan kakak yang dicintainya. Kini, ia mengerti arti dari kata 'bahagia' yang selama ini tak pernah dipercayainya.

"Nii-san.. bawa aku.."

Itachi mengangguk dan tersenyum, ia pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, menghantam tubuh bagian dalam Sasuke dengan tempo yang sedang dan teratur, Sasuke mendesah, melenguh dan mengerang, birahi Itachi terbakar melihat dan mendengar semuanya. Ia pun mempercepat serangannya. Menumbuk titik kenikmatan Sasuke berkali-kali.

"Aaghh.. Egghhh.. Ahh.. Nii-san.. Nii-san.. aahhh.."

Badan Sasuke terhentak-hentak berkat tubrukan pinggul Itachi dibagian bawahnya, suara decakan basah terdengar dibawah sana, Itachi tetap menatap wajah seksi Sasuke tanpa mau mengalihkan pandangan di pemandangan indah itu. Ingin memberikan Sasuke kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya, tangannya yang menahan kaki Sasuke tadi dilepaskannya dan membiarkan kaki Sasuke bertumpu dibahunya lalu menggenggam penis Sasuke yang sudah berkedut nikmat ingin segera mengeluarkan isinya, Itachi yakin bahwa hanya beberapa kocokan, adiknya ini akan mencapai klimaks.

"Ooohh… Kakak—jangan… disitu.. hmnghhh.. Le—lepaskan.. aanghh.."

Itachi tersenyum geli, begitulah adiknya, tak jujur dengan apa yang sesungguhnya ia inginkan. Tak mempedulikan protes palsu dari Sasuke, ia pun mulai mengocok kejantanan adiknya dengan sedikit cepat. Itachi meringis nikmat saat dirasakan otot-otot bagian dalam Sasuke yang menyempit saat ia mengocok milik adiknya. Ia pun semakin memperganas kocokannya, kedutan dan cengkeraman lubang Sasuke di miliknya kini intens dan teratur seperti memijat dan menghisapnya.

"Oh., Sasuke - Kau luar biasa adikku, nikmat sekali didalam sini.."

Sasuke tak menghiraukan ceracau-an kakaknya, ia sudah nyaris sampai pada puncaknya, hanya desahan dan lenguhan yang keluar dari mulutnya, memejamkan matanya dengan kuat dan menggerakan pinggulnya secara insting mengikuti gerakan tangan Itachi. Dan tentu saja, Itachi tahu bahwa adiknya sedang berada di titik delirium, ia pun menyeringai senang dan semakin memperganas kocokannya, sesekali ditekan halus dan digesekkannya lubang kecil di ujung penis Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya, hingga dilihatnya sang adik nyaris sekarat dalam kenikmatan yang diciptakannya.

"Ka—kakak.. Aku.. Ah..Ke—Keluar.. NGH!.. Aaaarghh…"

Tanpa sempat memperingati Itachi dua kali, Sasuke menghempaskan kepalanya dalam-dalam ke bantal dibawahnya dan spontan memundurkan badannya saat dirasakannya orgasme mengeksekusinya, di ikuti teriakan penuh kenikmatannya, cairan putih, kental dan panas pun menyembur dari lubang kecil disana, membasahi perut Itachi yang ada diatasnya dan sebagian melompat ke dada Sasuke, tentu saja tangan Itachi menjadi 'kotor' karena 'sisa' dari benih adiknya itu begitu banyak yang meleleh ditangannya. Itachi tersenyum puas dan menjilat cairan adiknya, ia ingin merasakan sari alami adiknya –sejak lama.

Sasuke yang masih berada dalam sesi pasca orgasme dan belum menghampiri relaksasi, kembali berteriak sedikit histeris karena sang kakak langsung menghajar titik surgawi nya lagi, bisa dibayangkan rasanya. Tapi, Sasuke masih bisa mengerti bahwa kakaknya juga pasti sudah sejak tadi menunggunya dengan sabar, ia pun tak protes. Membiarkan kakaknya mencari kepuasan dari dirinya.

"Nii-san… Agh… Kami-sama.. Hmmhhh.. Aaaghh.. Di—didalam.. aahhh…"

Itachi pun merasa sudah sampai pada batasnya, dinding rectum Sasuke yang memijatnya dengan erotis, menghisapnya dengan kuat dan cincin bagian luarnya yang mencengkeram erat, memaksa kejantanan Itachi melepas seluruh pertahanannya, dan -

"SASUKE!"

Sodokan terakhir yang begitu keras dan dalam dilubang Sasuke menandakan bahwa Itachi pun mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Sasuke tahu karena dirasakannya sesuatu yang panas memenuhi tubuh bagian dalamnya. Itachi mendekapnya dengan erat dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan pelukan intim yang seolah tak kan terlepaskan.

"Aku—milikmu, Kak.." Bisik Sasuke.

_**But you still have all of me …**_

"Sasuke—"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya saat sinar yang menyilaukan menerpa mukanya. Dengan malas Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat Itachi sedang berdiri di jendela dengan penampilan yang sudah begitu rapi. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kembali membalikkan badannya membelakangi sinar matahari yang mengganggunya. Itachi terkekeh geli melihat tingkah adiknya lalu mendekati Sasuke—duduk disampingnya.

"Ayo bangun, anak malas…" Godanya.

"Hn.."

Itachi mencium leher belakang Sasuke dengan kecupan ringan.

"Ada yang ingin kujelaskan padamu, Sasuke - lebih tepatnya, aku punya permintaan padamu.."

Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan kata-kata Itachi, ia pun membalikkan badannya dan memandang Itachi, tak bicara tapi matanya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mendengar 'cerita' Itachi.

"Novel ku sudah mencapai satu juta copy dan pihak penerbit merekomendasikan karya ku untuk dijadikan sebuah drama—singkatnya begitu.. Jadi, rencananya hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu ke kantor penerbit sekaligus ke stasiun televisi yang berencana akan menggarap proyek ini.."

Sang adik yang manis itu masih memandang kakaknya dalam diam yang absolut, menunggu kakaknya menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Aahh—maksudku, aku ingin meminta pada produser dan sutradara yang bertanggung jawab atas proyek ini untuk menjadikanmu 'aktor' mereka – sebagai adik dari pemeran utama, maksudku.."

Itachi mulai salah tingkah melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang _blank, _sepertinya adiknya ini masih berteka teki dengan penjelasannya barusan.

"Jika kau bertanya, novel apa yang kutulis - menceritakan tentang apa maksudku, jelas novelku berisi tentang cinta sepasang adik kakak yang terlarang, dan perjuangan sang kakak yang dipisahkan dari adik yang dicintainya, juga tentang adiknya yang tersiksa dalam permainan sang takdir – "

Sebuah bantal mendarat dimuka Itachi, dan Itachi menghentikan ceritanya. Menahan tawa dengan tindakan Sasuke.

"Tak mau, terima kasih.." Jawab Sasuke ketus lalu membalikkan badannya lagi.

"Ayolah, Otouto – Aku ingin kau yang memerankannya.." Pinta Itachi dengan nada yang sedikit memelas.

"Tidak.."

"Sasuke.."

"Tidak.."

"Otouto.."

"Hn.."

"Hime-chan.."

"BAKA!"

.

.

.

.

** OWARI **


End file.
